Canard, pianos et baie vitrée
by Anne et Sandrine
Summary: Prenez un studio d'enregistrement avec un vue magnifique sur New-York, 2 pianos à queue, un petit cadeau d'amis intentionnés et Bella et Edward célibataires. Ajoutez un grain de folie... Et savourez.


_Anne : L'idée est venue d'un délire sur facebook, d'une vampirette lémonée (que je ne pourrais assez remercier) qui m'a dit «je marche» et d'un 4 mains en alternance... écrit avec plaisir._

_Pour ma part un tout grand merci à Titia, Odrey, Chloé, Adilou et Emma, et je n'oublie pas ma vampirette d'opéra de l'autre côté de l'océan, ni Pru, Lau et Lilichou..._

_Sandrine : J'ai été ravie qu'Anne me propose ce projet. Je trouvais qu'écrire en alternance était une idée intéressante et bien plus facile. De plus, le thème était assez alléchant, je dois dire. Au bout du compte, je suis fière de ce premier véritable « 4 mains » fait avec ma Yoda lémonée. Lol En espérant que vous preniez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous, nous avons eu à l'écrire. _

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assis à mon piano, je regardai le paquet que le coursier avait apporté pour Bella, il m'angoissait et m'obsédait au point que je ne le voyais plus et je partis dans mes réflexions me demandant ce que je faisais là, devant réenregistrer le morceau pour mes parents avec Bella, notre 4 mains.

C'était une idée que nous avions eu elle et moi. On voulait faire quelque chose qui marque les esprits, donner une part de nous même. Nous avions à cœur de faire quelque chose de grand. Et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser ce talent commun ?

Mais c'était sans compter sur mon abruti de frère, Emmett et son compère, Jazz. Ils avaient bidouillé l'enregistrement et l'avaient perdu. Du coup, on devait recommencer. Avec plaisir pour moi car je pouvais profiter de Bella sans que ce soit mal interprété. Alors, j'en usais et en abusais.

Depuis de nombreuses années, j'éprouvais pour elle des sentiments forts, bien loin de ces sentiments fraternels que j'avais ressentis au début de notre histoire.

Même si au départ, sa beauté m'avait charmé, bien vite son intelligence et son talent m'avaient également ébloui.

Je l'aimais pour tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Mais j'étais bien trop lâche pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais. J'avais peur de sa réaction, qu'elle ne partage pas cet amour. Que ferai-je si elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie ? Que deviendrai-je sans elle ? Une loque, j'en étais certain.

Je préférais qu'elle reste mon amie même si ça me frustrait de ne pas pouvoir obtenir plus. Au moins cette relation amicale me garantissait des heures agréables en sa compagnie. Des heures qui nous permettaient à chaque fois de parler librement, de rigoler, d'échanger sur notre passion pour la musique...

Et là je l'attendais comme d'habitude, pas qu'elle soit en retard, mais j'aimais être celui qui attend, la découvrir arrivant, voir son expression quand elle m'apercevait : de la joie, du bonheur de me découvrir dans le studio qu'on fréquentait depuis 5 ans maintenant et assidument depuis 1 mois, en composant d'abord et en affinant ensuite ce morceau. On avait chacun notre piano : blanc pour elle, noir pour moi, une grande baie vitrée qui nous permettait d'avoir une vue splendide de New York du haut de ce studio au 10ème étage de cet ancien quartier et pas loin de nos apparts. J'avais le 4ème et elle, le 5ème dans le même immeuble et j'en profitais un max.

J'allais chez elle, elle venait chez moi. J'étais devenu son confident, elle était devenue la mienne. Et il était rassurant de constater qu'elle était toujours là pour moi. En plus d'une présence lénifiante qu'elle m'accordait, j'appréciais également les mots apaisants qu'elle formulait lorsque je doutais ou rencontrais un quelconque problème. D'ailleurs, je faisais en sorte d'agir de la même manière avec elle. C'était ce que les amis se devaient de faire, non ?

On passait plus de temps ensemble que seuls, notre passion et notre métier nous y aidaient aussi et je chérissais ces moments où je pouvais me cacher derrière, même si il était impossible pour moi d'imaginer autre chose. Et là, ce paquet me narguait. Qui pouvait le lui offrir ? Elle ne m'avait rien dit. Je souffrais, et il n'y avait pas dix minutes que je m'interrogeais. Avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Je le connaissais ? En fait, je souffrais d'être dans l'ignorance et je voulais lui poser la question. Mais avec mes quinze minutes d'avance, je devais attendre... sauf que la poignée de la salle s'abaissa.

« Salut. », fit Bella en arrivant toute essoufflée. « Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? », me demanda-t-elle avant de m'étreindre.

Au moment où elle le fit, j'inspirai discrètement mais profondément et m'imprégnai de son odeur florale.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas du tout. », m'empressai-je de la rassurer une fois que je l'eus relâché à regret.

« Bon et bien tant mieux. », dit-elle tout en ôtant son manteau. « J'ai bien cru devenir folle avec ce trafic. »

« C'est ça de vivre à New-York. », lui souris-je.

« Facile, toi tu te déplaces en taxi... », répondit-elle le regard espiègle. Elle n'oubliait pas que ma Volvo avait fini sa vie à cause d'Emmett et de son 4*4.

« Bon réparons la bêtise de Truc et Muche. Ces deux là, je me demande ce qu'ils vont encore inventer... Pas que je n'aime pas jouer avec toi, mais ce morceau, ben, il commence à me fatiguer. Alors vite, et faisons autre chose avec ces deux pianos. »

Je la regardais en haussant un sourcil, elle rougit de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais bien vite capitula. Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son piano avant de s'arrêter devant le paquet.

« Tu m'as fais un cadeau ? », demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Euh non désolé, un coursier l'a apporté tout à l'heure. Il a accepté que je signe pour toi et voilà. », dis-je penaud.

« Oh ! », s'exclama-t-elle, troublée.

Je me demandais si ce « oh » voulait dire qu'elle était déçue que je ne sois pas à l'origine de ce présent ou si elle était seulement intriguée par lui. Peut-être était-ce un peu des deux.

« Qui a bien pu m'envoyer ça et pourquoi ici ? », s'interrogea-t-elle en s'emparant du paquet.

« Je n'en sais rien. », fis-je quelque peu irrité qu'un admirateur secret ait pu avoir l'idée de lui faire un cadeau.

_Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé, moi ?_

Tout d'un coup, mon corps se glaça d'effroi. Peut-être que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui ou peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre de spécial à célébrer.

_Merde, nous sommes quel jour ?_

Je réfléchis rapidement, paniqué d'avoir merdé, mais me repris lorsque je me rendis compte que son anniversaire n'était seulement que dans quelques mois et qu'aucun autre évènement, à part l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, n'était prévu aujourd'hui ou un autre jour.

Je soufflai de soulagement et posai mes yeux sur elle.

« Ouvre-le, tu verras bien. », la pressai-je afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Ouais je vais faire ça ! C'est quel coursier déjà tu m'as dit ? »

Elle faisait trainer les choses donc c'était pas bon signe. Elle me faisait flipper et j'en oubliais sa date d'anniversaire tellement elle me perturbait.

« Euh je n'ai rien dit, c'est _Eve's Garden_*. Je connais pas comme boutique et toi ? »

Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais rêvé de 'googler' l'adresse mais qu'elle était arrivée trop tôt quand même.

« Eve's Garden 'connais pas, non plus... »

Je la sentais tendue et agacée, elle n'aimait pas les surprises et les cadeaux, ça ne changerait pas. Je la regardais se saisir du paquet et commencer à prendre des couleurs avant de pester et de pouffer. Je ne comprenais plus rien, gêne, colère et rire, euh… où était passée ma Bella ?

« Un souci, Bell's ? Tu connais l'expéditeur ? »

« Oui, et je retiens ! Je vais les ... Elles n'ont pas osé ? Je vais devoir l'ouvrir en plus...! »

Elle maugréait et je sentais la tension monter.

« Qui ? Enfin pardon, c'est indiscret. Je te laisse, je vais faire un tour à la Nespresso ! »

_Ok__,__ ça fait clicher__,__ mais si George débarquait là__,__ tout de suite__,__ je serai dans le pétrin... entre Georges et moi, je tiendrais pas la comparaison. Il a pas une copine pour donner le change..._

« Non reste Edward, ça doit pas être si affreux que ça, c'est un paquet des filles... »

Elle avait un sourire et ne voulait pas que je parte.

_Alors ça__,__ je prends__,__ dans mon état__,__ Bella plutôt que George._

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet et devint rouge, livide, me regardant désespérée, amusée et honteuse c'était la valse des émotions.

« Bella ça va pas ? »

Moi je paniquais.

« Ed, je... enfin...comment... pas… dire... honte... »

« Bella, montre-moi. Ça peut pas être si terrible, si ? »

Elle prit une grande respiration, me regarda espiègle et coquine. Je le sentais mal d'un coup cette histoire.

« Y'a un mot... avec... »

_Pour arrêter de jouer toute seule._

_A toi de relever ce défi avec Edward_

_Vous avez perdu l'autre jour à times'up**..._

_R&E - A&J_

_PS : Vous avez une baie vitrée, le piano et le contenu de la boite_

_Lâchez-vous et amusez-vous_

« Ils veulent jouer... »

Elle avait un regard diabolique que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je me penchai sur le paquet, entrevis le contenant, me remémorant les mots de nos amis et buggai. J'y rejetai un coup d'œil pour être certain de bien avoir vu

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », lui demandai-je.

Ok j'étais long à la détente mais une partie de mon cerveau refusait de comprendre. Je regardais une nouvelle fois la boîte et faillis avaler ma salive de travers lorsque je vis l'objet rose bonbon qui y était logé.

« C'est pour quoi faire ? », l'interrogeai-je bêtement tant j'étais troublé.

Elle me regarda, sceptique.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te dise à quoi ça sert, Edward ? »

« C'est pas un truc pour le bain ? »

Je savais très bien ce que c'était, même si je préférais me tromper, mais je choisissais de faire l'ignorant pour cacher mon malaise.

« Edward, si un jour ta fille te dis : Papa pourquoi mon canard bouge tout seul ! Comprendras-tu que ce n'est pas son jouet mais celui de sa mère ou de ton épouse ? »

D'accord, elle me prend pour un abruti, je l'avais cherché et je décidai de la provoquer en retour.

« Tu auras ce genre de jouet ? »

« La question serait plutôt comment vais-je l'utiliser car ce jouet je le possède maintenant ! Sauf qu'une femme mariée ne joue pas seule, Edward... Son mari joue avec, donc range tes jouets. »

Là je n'avalais carrément plus.

Elle souffla un grand coup. Je voulus la détendre en faisant référence à notre double trilogie fétiche.

« Un souci _Obi Wan_*** ? »

« Non _Chewbaka_***... Je demandais quoi faire de maître _Yoda_*** ?»

« Attends, je comprends mal, c'est ça, on doit faire quoi avec ? Bella, je suis désolé mais ça va pas être possible, pas avec toi, ma meilleure amie. »

J'agonisais.

« Je suis si repoussante que ça Edward, que tu ne veuilles pas faire l'effort ? » répondit-elle violemment.

« C'est pas une partie de jambes en l'air pour moi Bella, tu ne mérites pas ça. »

« Ce ne sera pas une partie de jambes en l'air... enfin pas pour moi... » acheva-t-elle dans un murmure, « mais pour toi, peut-être. »

Elle était défaite et j'étais atterré par ce qu'elle avait compris.

« Bella, tu te méprends. Je t'apprécie de trop, je te respecte trop... » Je m'approchai d'elle « Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est… Bella, je ne veux pas d'un jeu. Je préfère rien que 'ça', même pour nos amis. »

Elle sourit et me dit :

« C'est vrai ? », s'anima-t-elle. « Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui. Depuis des années. », confessai-je.

Elle continua à sourire avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ils nous ont mis à jour et ont tout compris avant nous ! »

« On dirait bien, oui. », murmurai-je en l'étreignant fortement.

Elle hoqueta de surprise, mais bien vite, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Je n'en reviens pas. », déclara-t-elle.

« De quoi ? », fis-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. », souffla-t-elle contre mon cou.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose. »

Je me décollai légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir ancrer mes yeux dans les siens.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé ce moment. »

Elle me sourit timidement tandis que j'approchais mon visage du sien. Mes lèvres me brûlaient de rencontrer les siennes. Et lorsque nos bouches se scellèrent enfin, je ressentis comme une chaleur se propager dans tout mon être, une paix intérieure.

« Depuis qu'on se connait... je rêve de t'avoir dans mes bras comme ça, sans cacher ce que je ressens derrière de l'amitié », avouai-je

« ...pouvoir te consoler et embrasser tes larmes quand tu vas mal, dormir avec toi, quand Alice squatte chez moi. », poursuivit-elle « sans avoir d'excuse, t'embrasser comme ça, jouer pour toi sans me cacher... »

« ... derrière des répèt bidons et des enregistrements foireux... », continuai-je.

« Eh ! », s'indigna-t-elle.

Nos portables vibrèrent en même temps : message d'Emmett.

_Piste musique pas perdue... Profitez de la salle. Alice et Rose sont chez Bella pour une soirée. Jazz et moi, on squatte chez Ed pour la nôtre. Les parents nous ont virés._

Ne pas bouger, ça nous arrangeait car on ne voulait pas sortir de notre bulle. Mais ici pas trop de confort : un discret divan pour le café, deux pianos et la baie vitrée.

Je suivais le regard de Bella et demandai :

« Tu penses à quoi ? Car je suis tes yeux et je ne comprends pas tout. »

« Je regardais notre univers depuis deux mois... et Yoda... »

« Yoda ? »

« Mon canard : le maître de la sagesse et de la maîtrise », pouffa-t-elle.

Je partageais son hilarité.

« La comparaison est belle. », concédai-je.

Lorsque nos rires cessèrent, je la regardais intensément. Et tout en l'observant, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'amour qu'elle me portait.

Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion et d'amour mêlés. C'était tellement intense, puissant, presque palpable que j'eus presqu'envie de rire face à mon incompétence à déceler l'amour.

Elle m'aimait… Nous nous aimions. Et cette réalisation me fit sentir bien plus léger.

« Et toi tu penses à quoi ? », me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« A toi, à nous, à nos sentiments, au fait qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis aussi bien et que d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ben, y'a pas meilleure place, que je vais pouvoir t'embrasser autant que je veux maintenant sans chercher d'excuses minables pour l'éviter, que cette pièce est définitivement ma préférée... enfin elle fait partie de mes préférées... »

« Humm j'suis ok avec toi pour une partie de ce que tu dis, mais elle va devenir notre lieu préféré, tu peux me croire ! »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? », murmurai-je contre ses lèvres qu'elle approchait des miennes.

« Et bien d'abord, on va passer notre nuit à jouer du piano, on a un divan pour dormir, de la tranquillité à revendre, des téléphones à éteindre, une pièce à fermer à clé, un jouet à essayer et la nuit pour nous aimer. »

« Marché conclu pour tout le programme et pour manger aussi, mais seulement toi, car j'ai faim, très faim. » et je l'embrassai fiévreusement.

« Et j'ai des années à rattraper. », ajoutai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle me répondit par un regard brûlant qui navigua de mes yeux à mon entrejambe.

« J'ai hâte que tu me montres ça. », fit-elle, malicieuse.

« Accroche-toi ma belle. », l'avertis-je en l'agrippant soudainement par les fesses et en la hissant.

Elle hoqueta de surprise mais bien vite, elle encercla ma taille de ses jambes magnifiques.

Elle ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de la véracité de mes paroles lorsque je lui avais dit que j'avais du temps à rattraper. Elle allait vite comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une formule toute faite. Car maintenant qu'elle était à moi, je n'allais pas me gêner pour assouvir plus d'un fantasme avec elle.

Je plongeai mon nez dans son cou pour essayer de me rassasier de son odeur, sachant que les années qui viendraient ne combleraient jamais le manque que j'avais eu. Elle frémit quand mon nez glissa vers l'échancrure de son décolleté, mes mains caressaient ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses.

Bella glissa sa main de ma chevelure aux boutons de ma chemise et la déboutonna en caressant chaque morceau de peau qu'elle découvrait.

En se soulevant, elle arracha cette dernière de mon pantalon qui vola dans la pièce, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres.

J'avais chaud, et envie d'elle, mais pour poursuivre, je dus la reposer par terre. Je l'embrassai rapidement et m'éloignai... un voile d'incompréhension passa dans son regard.

Je lui décrochai mon sourire en coin et filai fermer le studio à clé, couper nos deux portables et je revins vers elle avec une démarche de prédateur, mais je restai bloquer. Elle avait commencé à se déshabiller sensuellement en commençant par les boutons de son corsage et elle se caressait la poitrine au fur et à mesure.

Je déglutis difficilement lorsque je vis sa peau claire apparaitre un peu plus que son corsage s'ouvrait. Mon sexe se gonfla dans mon pantalon lorsqu'une vision de moi en train de lui embrasser, lécher, mordiller les tétons de ses seins passa fugacement dans mon esprit. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de poser mes mains, ma bouche sur sa peau laiteuse.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle alors qu'elle continuait à se déshabiller avec une lenteur délibérée.

Je trouvai que le temps qu'elle prenait à se déshabiller, même si cela m'allumait, pouvait nous servir à faire autre chose de bien plus intéressant.

« Un coup de main ? », lui demandai-je en priant intérieurement qu'elle accepte mon aide.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, poursuivant sa douce et torride torture. Son soutien-gorge balconnet bleu apparu, contrastant avec sa peau blanche laiteuse.

Elle me balança son haut en pleine figure, et me fit signe d'avancer, ce que je m'empressai de faire, pensant pouvoir enfin remettre mes mains sur elle. Mais d'un signe de main elle m'interrompit et m'attrapa par la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Je pensais que mon boxer allait craquer. Je me sentais comme un ado j'allais peut-être mouiller mon dessous juste en imaginant Bella nue. Je devais me calmer, sauf qu'elle ne m'aidait pas ma diablesse. Elle défit ma ceinture brutalement, mais défit les boutons lentement, un calvaire, alors que son regard m'empêchait de la toucher.

« Profite Cullen... profite mon amour... mais ne touche pas. »

Pendant ce temps, elle m'avait viré mon boxer, pantalon et le reste. Wouhaw ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

Elle poursuivit son effeuillage par son jean, se tournant dos à moi pour descendre son pantalon, mais garda son string et elle me fit face en dessous bleus.

J'étais sûr, qu'à ce moment précis, je devais ressemblait au loup de Tex Avery avec mes yeux écarquillés et ma bouche ouverte. Et pour un peu, de la bave aurait pu y être décelée sur ma lèvre inférieure tant j'étais subjugué par son corps parfait.

Même si elle m'avait demandé de tenir mes mains éloignées d'elle, c'était plus fort que moi, je devais la toucher. Je ressentis comme des petits picotements se répandre un peu partout sur mes doigts. Pris d'une impulsion, je m'élançai vers elle et la saisit par la taille avant d'écraser ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle fut surprise par mon audace mais n'émit aucune objection.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux plus me retenir. », dis-je contre ses lèvres.

J'empaumai ses seins fermes et, de mes pouces, tillai la pointe de ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle gémit fortement avant de glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Tu es tout pardonné. », fit-elle, haletante.

Le petit plus de ces dessous, c'était le satin, je le découvrais dans l'instant, mais je voulais goûter sa peau.

Mes mains partirent dans son dos pour faire sauter l'attache de ce truc sexy sauf que je m'arrêtais, interdit.

Pas de sautoir.

J'interrompis notre baiser et la regardais, surpris. Elle pouffa de rire devant ma mine défaite et leva un sourcil.

« Un souci mon chéri ? » elle me taquinait.

« La solution est souvent devant son nez. », ajouta-t-elle.

Je baissai la tête et souris moi aussi. Joueuse, ma Bella était joueuse.

« Tu as prémédité ton coup aujourd'hui ? », demandai-je alors que ma bouche descendais entre ses deux monts.

« ...Non... hum... du tout... »

« En tout ... _bisou_...cas … _bisou_… c'est ... _bisou_... charmant... »

Je l'achevai en tirant sur le nœud avec mes dents... il n'avait pas de bretelles et tomba au sol. Je poursuivis ma descente et m'occupai de ce dernier morceau de tissu très doux mais qui me cachait l'essentiel. Accompagné par les halètements et les gémissements de Bella qui réagissait à mes baisers et aux dessins créés par ma langue, je taquinai le devant de sa culotte avant que mes dents achevèrent les 2 nœuds de côté et dévoilèrent entièrement le cœur de la femme de ma vie.

Nous étions à égalité.

Je regardais longuement son sexe luisant d'excitation, me léchant les lèvres dans l'expectative. J'avais envie de la goûter, de la faire venir grâce à ma langue.

J'étais à genoux devant elle et mu de cette volonté, je nichai mon nez dans ses poils pubiens, inspirant son odeur à plein poumons. Elle trembla, ne sachant pas ce que j'allais lui faire.

_Si seulement elle savait._

Je pris l'une de ses jambes et la posai sur mon épaule. Je levai mon visage vers elle et pus voir que sa respiration était haletante à sa poitrine qui montait et descendait dans un rythme soutenu.

Je lui souris et tout en ancrant mes yeux dans les siens, je posai ma bouche sur ses lèvres intimes avant de leurs donner un coup de langue.

Elle frémit de plus belle et agrippa fortement mes cheveux. Cette manœuvre me fit geindre. Pas de douleur, non, mais bel et bien de plaisir.

« Hum... Edward... c'est si ... »

« Alors à toi de profiter ma belle... »

Je poursuivis mon labeur avec ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Je décidai de continuer à l'aide de mes doigts, je caressai ses lèvres avec mon index, il était trempé de désir. Bella n'était que gémissements et elle commençait à bouger des hanches. Je devais la maintenir pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Ma langue trouva son clitoris et s'attarda dessus, l'excitant pendant que mon index la pénétrait en douceur. Elle hoqueta sous la surprise et le plaisir.

Je me mis à la pomper un peu plus rapidement puis m'arrêtai brusquement et me retirai.

Tout en l'observant, j'enfonçai mon doigt trempé de son jus dans ma bouche et fermai les yeux sous l'effet incandescent que son goût me procura.

« Tu as un goût incroyable. », soufflai-je.

« Edward, je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de… de… », bégaya-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu mon amour ? », la taquinai-je.

« Je veux…. Je veux tes doigts et ta langue sur moi. », gémis-t-elle tout en poussant ma tête vers son sexe.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. », souris-je.

Alors je répondis à son souhait et, de mes doigts, je lui écartai les lèvres avant d'aspirer avidement son clitoris gonflé.

« Oh mon Dieu ! », cria-t-elle.

Encouragé par sa réaction, je n'enfonçai pas un, mais deux doigts en elle. Je pus ainsi apprécier l'étroitesse de son antre. Et cette réalisation ne fit qu'exacerber l'envie que j'avais de me perdre en elle.

Son plaisir fut si grand que je crus qu'elle allait tomber. Je quittai ses lèvres à regret, me relevai alors qu'elle râlait, la soulevai et la posai sur mon piano.

Elle gémit au contact de la surface froide, entrouvrit les yeux et me regarda lui prendre les hanches et la rapprocher du bord du couvercle fermé. Je m'assis sur mon banc et repris sa jambe sur mon épaule. Mes doigts et ma langue repartirent à sa découverte sous ses soupirs.

Je sentais son désir monter pendant que je léchais son jus de plus en plus ardant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'est que j'avais récupéré son maître de la maitrise au passage.

Mais je voulais l'amener le plus loin possible, je voulais que notre première fois et notre première soirée soient mémorables donc je jouerai plus tard.

Je pris sa seconde jambe sur mon autre épaule et plongeai. Bella s'allongea sur mon piano noir et ne fut plus que gémissements et murmures... Je la pompais avec délice, mordillant, aspirant son clitoris gonflé d'excitation.

Alors que je la sentais sur le point d'exploser, j'allumai Yoda et commençai à lui caresser la cuisse avec, venant progressivement sur le dessus et sur le ventre, sous le nombril, descendant lentement sur son mont de vénus.

Ma belle commençait à se crisper, j'ajoutai un doigt et accélérai mes va-et-vient tout en les recourbant. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent, ma langue se fit frivole et mon amie n'était que supplique et prière pour finir ce que j'avais commencé, Yoda poursuivait son travail.

« Maîtrise-toi mon amour, ce n'est pas fini. On commence seulement. Comment veux-tu tenir là, si tu me supplies déjà ? »

« Edward ... ça fait dix ... han que... je t' ooooh mon... oooh queuuh c'est ! » Elle était incohérente et moi, je voulais l'achever maintenant.

Je la repompais avec énergie en lui aspirant le clitoris et en promenant son canard sur sa poitrine. Elle fut foudroyée par un puissant orgasme. Mais je n'avais pas fini avec elle... et elle non plus.

Elle respirait difficilement après ce que je venais de lui faire. Elle avait les yeux clos et essayait de reprendre contenance. Alors que je portais mes doigts luisants à ma bouche, elle ouvrit les yeux et les ancra dans les miens. Ils étaient tellement sombres, brillants que je pouvais aisément deviner à quel point son désir était intense.

Lentement, elle se redressa et, féline, se laissa glisser du piano avant de se mettre sur moi à califourchon.

« Alors ton petit jeu t'a amusé ? »

« Oui, plutôt. », fis-je d'une voix rauque.

« J'aimerais jouer à mon tour. »

« Alors je suis tout à toi. »

Elle sourit et écrasa violemment sa bouche contre la mienne. Bien vite, sa langue goûta délicatement mes lèvres avant de se frayer un chemin entre elles. Lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent, nous gémîmes à l'unisson. J'étais persuadée qu'elle pouvait apprécier son goût qui persistait sur ma langue. Je trouvais cette idée follement jouissive.

Elle se détacha de moi avec un sourire angélique, se leva et m'embrassa délicatement tout en m'entraînant avec elle.

Je la regardais, interrogatif :

« Moi aussi j'ai un fantasme : te voir jouir et te faire jouir sur mon piano. » me dit-elle dans un grand sourire innocent.

Elle me contourna et me poussa vers son piano blanc. Je tombai peu délicatement sur son banc.

« Té... Té... Té... le banc, il est pour moi. Toi, c'est sur le couvercle mon chéri. »

Ok j'avais un sourire nié et con mais qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand elle me parlait comme ça, sans compter que mon imagination tournait à plein régime.

Je déglutis dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait me faire. Adossé à son piano, j'ignorais ses plans mais je savais qu'ils seraient à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Alors qu'une multitude de scénarios se jouaient dans ma tête, je sentis ses petites mains chaudes vagabonder sur ma peau. Je haletai sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses mains étaient tellement douces et délicates sur moi que mon impatience prit le dessus. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose à l'heure actuelle, qu'elle aille vers l'endroit où mon excitation était bien visible.

Mais comme Bella était aussi joueuse que moi, elle contourna cette partie et continua son voyage vers mon buste.

Ses mains et des doigts agiles glissaient sur ma peau du dessous de mon nombril à mon ventre en remontant vers mon buste tels des papillons, des touches agréables qui me faisaient gémir de bien-être.

Son toucher délicat au piano était un délice sur ma peau, je grognai quand ses index caressèrent mes mamelons, m'envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps. Sa bouche picorait mes cuisses et l'intérieur de mes genoux, remontant vers mes aines. Je frisais la combustion.

Soudainement, elle prit ma dureté dans sa main chaude. Je hoquetai de surprise, mais bien vite, l'excitation prit le pas sur l'étonnement. Elle posait enfin sa main sur mon sexe gonflé comme jamais, et cette évidence insuffla en moi une envie irrésistible de jouir. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de penser à des choses qui pourraient me distraire de son toucher céleste.

Alors que je croyais y être parvenu, sa main tentatrice serra mon phallus tout en pratiquant un mouvement vertical. Je gémis fortement tandis qu'elle continuait sa manœuvre tout en accélérant subtilement.

« Oh, Bella… », grognai-je en posant un bras sur mes yeux.

Sa bouche continuait de papillonner sur mon buste, sur mon ventre et le V de mon pubis.

Mon numéro de sécu, mon numéro de déclaration d'impôts et les numéros de téléphone de mon répertoire n'allaient pas suffire à me faire oublier ce qu'elle me faisait.

Je n'étais que gémissements, soupirs, elle était douée... très douée. J'allais la supplier de m'achever quand ses lèvres caressèrent mon gland et que je sentis une vibration sur mon mamelon gauche.

« Oh merde ! », fis-je pris au dépourvu par la sensation étrange que je ressentais dans tout mon corps.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait ce genre d'objet sur moi et je devais bien avouer que c'était très agréable, qu'il permettait d'exacerber ce que j'éprouvais déjà. La bouche merveilleuse de Bella sur ma verge alliée à cette chose qui vibrait (oubliant qu'il s'agissait d'un canard) me faisait ressentir une multitude de choses singulières et cela me dépassa.

Elle continua encore et encore à manier sa bouche humide et chaleureuse sur mon sexe palpitant et Yoda sur mon torse. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à deux doigts de jouir lorsque soudainement, je la repoussai et me redressai. Face à la soudaineté de mon geste, elle me regarda sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? T'aimes pas ? », me demanda-t-elle véritablement blessée par mon rejet.

« Hein ? Bien sûr que si ! Je pense que ça se voit, non ? », la rassurai-je en désignant mon entrejambe. « En fait, je n'ai pas envie de jouir dans ta jolie bouche, je veux être en toi lorsque je le ferai. »

Un sourire éblouissant se matérialisa sur son visage suivi d'une petite moue boudeuse.

« Je voulais encore m'amuser avec Yoda. », minauda-t-elle en jouant avec l'une de ses boucles brunes.

« On aura tout le temps de s'amuser avec plus tard mon amour. Là, je ne peux plus attendre d'être en toi. », fis-je en glissant du piano et en la prenant vivement dans mes bras.

« Prépare-toi à souffrir jeune Obi Wan. Tu vas goûter à mon sabre laser et je préfère te prévenir, le petit Yoda ne te sera d'aucun secours. », déclarai-je tel un acteur de seconde zone.

Elle pouffa.

Je commençai à picorer son cou de mille baisers, la faisant soupirer de plaisir et moi j'étais gourmand d'elle, j'avais envie d'elle. Ça ne faisait pas deux heures qu'on s'était avoué nos sentiments que je ne pouvais m'en passer : de ses mains, de sa bouche sur mon corps, de ses jambes autour de moi, de la regarder. Et je ne pouvais me lasser de la caresser, de l'embrasser, de la lécher, de la sucer ça faisait pervers mais j'en avais maintenant le droit !

Je passai mes mains sous ses fesses et donnai une impulsion. Elle retrouva dans mes bras, ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Dieu que j'aimais cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Elle fourrageait avec ses mains mes cheveux, me faisant grogner.

Je la posai sur le piano et la poussai gentiment pour l'allonger. J'avais envie de la prendre sur son piano. C'était l'un des nombreux fantasmes que je voulais assouvir avec elle. Je me hissai à mon tour dessus et planai au-dessus d'elle. La poitrine haletante, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et les joues rouges, elle ne m'avait jamais semblait aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Elle m'attendait et j'allais faire en sorte d'être la hauteur de ses espérances.

Je pris ma verge d'une main tremblante, j'étais nerveux et c'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Je m'amusais à glisser le bout de mon sexe sur son entrée. Et rien qu'en faisant ceci, je pus sentir à quel point elle était prête à me recevoir. Je fermai fortement les yeux. Mon esprit était tellement accaparé par l'envie, le besoin d'être en elle que j'en oubliais une chose importante.

« Est-ce que je dois… Tu sais… utiliser un préservatif ? », lui demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

« Je me suis toujours protégée et je prends la pilule. », haleta-t-elle en passant une main délicate sur mon visage.

« Moi aussi. Je veux dire, moi aussi, je me suis toujours protégé. », fis-je.

« Ok alors, on n'en utilise pas. »

Je hochai vivement la tête et repris rapidement ma verge gorgée de sang avant de la présenter à son entrée. J'y enfonçai le bout cette fois. Et lorsque je le fis, nous grognâmes à l'unisson.

La sensation était incroyable sans cette barrière de caoutchouc. Tellement, que je dus me reprendre avant d'aller plus loin en elle.

Je ne savais pas si la différence de sensation était due au fait que j'aimais Bella, qu'elle était si douce et faite pour moi ou si l'absence de protection rendait le ressenti plus grand mais il me fallut beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas jouir directement.

« Edward, c'est tellement douuux, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être comme çaaa, je te sens tant... Doucement, sinon je vais venir et je veux encore profiter de toi ! »

« On va profiter ma Bella, on a encore toute la nuit et j'ai tant envie de toi que ça ne suffira pas. »

« Prétentieux, va. »

« Je vais te montrer si je suis prétentieux... » Je soulevai son bassin et accentuai l'amplitude mais pas le rythme.

« Plus vite... »

« Non ma belle, ressens... »

Elle soupira de bien-être tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à moi, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de mon dos.

Je collai mon corps au sien et parsemai son cou, son épaule de baisers humides. Elle croisa ses chevilles au-dessus de mes fesses, ce qui me fit aller plus loin en elle. Sous l'effet du désir qui la submergeait, elle empoigna mes cheveux et posa sa bouche avide sur la mienne.

J'accélérai légèrement la cadence, m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en elle avec facilité.

« Regarde comment nos corps s'accordent parfaitement. Ton corps a été fait pour moi et pour personne d'autre. Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi. », ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler tout contre sa bouche alors que je continuais à aller et venir dans son antre si chaud, si humide.

« Humm Edward, je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi depuis des années... »

Punaise comment elle pouvait dire des choses pareilles et que je tienne mes résolutions de la torturer avec amour.

Je me laissai rattraper par mon désir d'elle et accélérait implacablement. Mes gestes devenaient empressés, profonds et rapides.

« Oui Edwaaard... Regarde, toi aussi, tu es fait pour moi, rien que pour moi, tes mains, ta bouche ton corps... » Elle soupirait de plaisir et moi je n'allais pas tenir des lustres à ce rythme.

Je commençais à la sentir se contracter autour de moi.

_Putain ! Tiens le coup Cullen !_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout lorsque vous avez votre sexe ainsi comprimé.

« Edward ! Oh Edward ! », cria-t-elle sans honte en s'accrochant désespérément à moi.

Ma déclaration d'impôt ne me suffirait définitivement plus ni mon futur redressement –quoique- pour refreiner mon excitation.

Je décidais de ne pas laisser Bella se reprendre, j'accentuai encore mes va-et-vient sous les suppliques de la femme de ma vie.

Je glissai ma main vers son clitoris pour le caressai, plongeai dans le cou de Bella et notre orgasme nous foudroya en même temps. Le prochain risque était de foudroyer son piano et tout en restant à ma place, je m'assis sur son banc, sa tête contre mon torse qu'elle caressait tendrement pendant que je dessinais des ronds dans son dos.

Elle se dégagea et avec espièglerie me dit :

« J'ai faim et soif... Tu veux un café ? »

« Euh... »

« Juste pour souffler cinq minutes, je partage aussi un biscuit avec toi tu sais ? »

« Ok va pour le service 5 étoiles. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cafetière, la nuit était tombée sur la ville et comme on n'avait pas allumé la lumière dans notre studio, trop occupés, je la voyais à contre jour : éblouissante.

Elle se posta devant la machine à café et commença à s'affairer. Elle était de dos à moi, nue, magnifique. Encore assis sur le banc du piano, je pouvais admirer impunément ses courbes voluptueuses. Je me léchai paresseusement la lèvre inférieure alors que je m'imaginais lui faire un tas de choses qui auraient pu la faire rougir tant c'était indécent. Ce que nous avions déjà accompli ensemble n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que j'avais en tête.

Elle était proche de la baie vitrée, les lumières de la ville brillaient dans le lointain, telles des étoiles.

A cet instant, je réalisais que nous étions bien loin du tumulte de la ville, bien loin du stress ambiant. Le studio dans lequel nous nous trouvions nous permettait de profiter d'une certaine quiétude et de nous isoler du reste du monde.

La voir ainsi, si proche de cette baie alors que nous étions au cœur de cette ville animée, me donnait des idées peu avouables. J'avais envie de la prendre contre elle. Même si, à cause de la hauteur, personne n'était susceptible de nous voir, je trouvais l'idée excitante.

Je me levai soudainement, j'étais tellement dur à cet instant qu'il m'était impossible de patienter sagement sur le banc. Je voulais la surprendre et la prendre par derrière. Oui, l'idée me plaisait bien, elle me plaisait grandement même.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle prenne la parole j'étais parti dans mon monde de fantasmes.

« La vue te plait, Edward ? »

« Hum... » Super au moins j'avais produit un son, pathétique.

« Je te demande si la vue te plait et vu ta tête ce n'est pas les lumières de New-York que tu regardais ! »

Elle se foutait allégrement de moi.

« Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

« Et Bien j'ai profité de cette merveilleuse baie vitrée pour t'observer et je peux te dire, que tu avais des idées lubriques... et je me demandais si elles étaient identiques aux miennes... »

Elle m'acheva en se retournant, me présentant mon café et un p'tit cœur au beurre.

« Tiens, voici une petite douceur pour accompagner ton café. », dit-elle en me tendant la tasse et le petit gâteau.

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Etait-elle vraiment sérieuse là ?

Son petit regard innocent me déstabilisa un instant mais pas assez longtemps pour que je perde de vu mon objectif : la prendre sur le champ.

Je lui pris la tasse et le petit biscuit des mains et les reposai sur le comptoir.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je mangerai ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, j'ai envie de déguster tout autre chose. », fis-je en soulevant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Hé mais t'as même pas goûté, tu ne peux pas ignorer le café que je t'ai fait avec amour, parce que t'as des fantasmes à assouvir ! »

Ben merde alors, elle me scotchait. Je la regardais boire son café, se lécher la lèvre pour prendre la mousse qui y était restée et avaler délicatement son biscuit... C'est pas possible j'allais exploser comme un ado boutonneux rien qu'en la regardant boire et Manger un biscuit.

Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi Cullen ? Et je me parlais tout seul, c'est clair que dorénavant je ne verrais plus jamais mes cafés et les cœurs de la même manière. Je la regardais, elle me souriait narquoise, à croire qu'elle avait suivi mon monologue intérieur.

Je pris mon café, l'avalai d'un coup, punaise il était encore chaud, et gobai le gâteau...

« Voilà merci, c'était très Bien et délicieux mais j'ai mieux sous les yeux si tu permets et j'aimerais que tu me parles de fantasmes.. »

Elle eut la bonne idée de rougir mais elle soutint mon regard pour m'annoncer :

« Toi, moi, la baie vitrée... et New-York by night…»

Je souris bien malgré moi. Ouais, nous étions définitivement sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je la pris par surprise en la retournant brusquement et en la plaquant contre la vitre.

Elle hoqueta mais j'ignorais si c'était à cause de la surprise ou du froid.

Je collai ma poitrine contre son dos et poussait mes hanches contre elle. La friction que je produisais était tellement incroyable !

Je me décollai légèrement d'elle et regardai mon sexe se frotter contre son postérieur. La vision était jouissive.

Mais avant de poursuivre, je devais m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas eu mal

« Tu vas Bien, tu n'as pas eu mal, Bella...? »

« Hum... le CHAUD... le froid, la nuit, toi contre moi, y'a rien de douloureux sauf mon manque de toi... »

Mais arrêtez-la ! Il fallait que je maîtrise.

« Mets tes mains sur la fenêtre de chaque côté de ta tête, tu me fais confiance ? », lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

« Oh OUI ! »

« Ok alors pas le droit de bouger et de dire quoi que ce soit tant que je ne te le dis pas, et pas le droit de bouger ! »

« No... pas ç... »

« Plus un mot... » et j'entrepris de la caresser de la cajoler, de la rendre folle de désir, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, de lui faire atteindre les sommets du désir qu'elle éveillait chez moi.

Mes mains se promenaient sur son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses, j'embrassais sa nuque offerte. Je la sentais se maîtriser un maximum mais j'espérais la faire craquer et je m'y employais.

Je continuais encore et encore ma douce torture, alternant baisers et caresses. Elle frissonnait et je sentais bien qu'elle allait défaillir si je ne faisais rien de plus. Mais j'aimais la voir ainsi, à ma merci, offerte, sans défense, essayant de modérer son désir grandissant.

« Edward, s'il te plaît. », me supplia-t-elle.

J'avais tout de suite perçu dans le ton de sa voix qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Je ne voulais pas que ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu devienne un supplice pour elle. Alors je cessai tout et posai mes mains sur ses hanches tandis que mes lèvres frôlaient son cou.

« Tu es prête pour moi ma Bella ? », fis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Mais avant j'ai une dernière chose à faire... tu te rappelles que je t'avais demandé pas de bruit... et comme tu as craqué, on va encore jouer un peu… »

Je sentis qu'elle s'arrêtait de respirer lorsqu'elle sentit les vibrations du canard remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, je l'amenai vers sa gorge, contournai sa poitrine sans la toucher et descendis vers son intimité... et je le lâchai pour embrasser tendrement Bella sur l'épaule.

Je la pris par les hanches et machinalement, elle se cambra. Je la remerciai intérieurement de cette initiative, la position qu'elle avait prise me faciliterait grandement la tâche lorsque je m'enfouirai en elle. J'étais un peu nerveux car c'était la première fois que j'allais faire l'amour contre une baie vitrée et j'osai imaginer que ce fut une première pour elle aussi.

Je glissai l'une de mes mains entre ses cuisses si douces et délicatement mes doigts trouvèrent, là, l'humidité, sa cyprine si chaude, si délectable, preuve de sa convoitise.

J'insérai un doigt en elle.

_Oui, elle est plus que prête pour moi__._

Je commençai à la titiller un peu, pas trop longtemps, bien sûr, car je savais qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.

Cependant, pendant ma manœuvre, elle se laissa faire. Ma Bella était docile et j'aimais ça.

J'enlevai ma main de cet endroit divin et, à la place, je pris mon sexe si dur, si douloureux, attendant un certain soulagement qui tardait à venir. Il avait plus que besoin de se retrouver à l'intérieur de ses chairs. Mais avant de plonger en elle, je frottai mon phallus contre ses fesses fermes.

Elle sursauta et hoqueta de surprise.

« Relaxe, mon amour. », la rassurai-je. « je ne ferai rien que tu ne désires pas. »

« C'est de l'envie Edward, pas de l'angoisse. Mais tout de suite je te veux en moi au fond, on a le temps pour le reste. Sinon, je crois que je vais me consumer sur place et toi pareil si on continue… »

A ces mots, je devins encore plus dur si c'était possible, elle avait envie... Elle stoppa mes pensées en ondulant des hanches contre ma virilité...

Je soulevai ses hanches pour nous ajuster et lui murmurai un « Je t'aime Bella » lorsque je la pénétrai.

Je n'osais pas le faire de toute ma longueur, mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Et en prenant appui sur la vitre, elle m'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. On râla de plaisir tous les deux.

« Je t'aime Edward... si tu savais. »

« Et moi je vais te le montrer et te le faire sentir. » et j'entrepris de lents va-et-vient, à la limite du supportable. Je n'avais pas envie d'en finir, pas encore.

Mes mouvements étaient délibérément pondérés mais profonds. Je fermai très forts les yeux pour canaliser mes impulsions et ne pas laisser mes envies prendre le dessus. Une légère pellicule de sueur avait recouvert nos corps due à nos efforts et notre désir croissant.

Je balayai ses cheveux de son épaule et mordillai, léchai, suçai sa peau humide alors que je continuais à aller et venir en elle.

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites lorsque je la sentis se contracter autour de moi. J'adorais lorsqu'elle réagissait ainsi à mes assauts charnels.

Son corps répondait au mien et le mien répondait au sien si naturellement. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé cette harmonie, cette connexion avec aucune autre femme. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que mes sens se décuplaient.

Je glissai une main de sa hanche à son sexe et entrepris de frotter doucement avec mon index et mon majeur son clitoris gonflé. Ses parois vaginales se resserrèrent de plus belle sur ma dureté et l'envie d'accélérer les choses devint oppressante.

« Edward... plus vite, ... plus fort... lâche toi pour nous... hummm OUIIIIIII. »

Alors je lâchai tout et perdis tout contrôle, mes va-et-vient devinrent au fur et à mesure frénétiques et profonds, comme si à chaque fois j'essayais de me fondre en elle.

Bella, hurla son premier orgasme, mais j'arrivai à me retenir et je continuais, lui mordillant le cou, l'oreille, la cajolant devant, derrière, sa poitrine faite pour mes mains. Bella jouit une seconde fois.

Je sortis d'elle, la retournai et revins en elle, lui collant le dos contre la vitre fraîche, elle gémit longuement et ce fut le coup de grâce pour moi. Je vins longuement en elle, la faisant jouir une dernière fois alors que nous hurlions mutuellement nos prénoms.

Ils nous étaient impossibles de reprendre pied, je nous laissai glisser à terre, la gardant dans mes bras, la câlinant sans me lasser tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à moi.

« Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir les étoiles à New York ce soir, mon Amour... Je t'aime Edward. », me murmura-t-elle.

« Merci à toi d'être celle que tu es et qui fait battre mon cœur. Je t'aime Bella, tu es mon Unique. »

Quelques instants plus tard, je nous déplaçai sur le divan.

Je pris la petite couverture qui se trouvait là et nous couvris avec. Bella se blottit contre moi, posant sa tête contre mon épaule tout en soupirant de bien-être. Le divan n'était pas large mais je m'en moquais, ça nous permettait d'être collé l'un à l'autre.

Le silence nous enveloppait, seules nos respirations encore légèrement haletantes étaient perceptibles à mes oreilles. Nous étions désireux de profiter de ce moment de tranquillité. Car nous n'étions pas sans ignorer que le lendemain nous promettait beaucoup d'agitation. La dure réalité nous rattraperait sans doute. Nous allions devoir subir l'humour et les allusions plus que douteux de nos amis. Mais pourrait-on réellement leur en vouloir ? C'était grâce à eux si nous étions ensemble, plus proches que jamais à l'heure actuelle. L'euphorie dans laquelle nous étions nous immunisait de tout. Notre bulle était trop solide pour que quiconque la brise.

Au bout d'un moment, je regardai le visage de Bella, elle dormait. Sa respiration était régulière à présent. Elle était sereine, si belle qu'un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en pensant que bien d'autres nuits me permettraient d'apprécier le spectacle délectable de ma Bella endormie.

Ce fut apaisé et heureux que je rejoignis Bella dans les bras de Morphée.

_2 ans plus tard…_

Après cette merveilleuse et épuisante nuit, on avait décidé de faire avancer notre histoire. D'un commun accord, on avait fait les travaux nécessaires pour faire de nos deux apparts un duplex. En ce qui concerne notre studio, on en profitait régulièrement pour enregistrer nos maquettes et raviver quelques souvenirs.

D'ailleurs le deuxième qu'on ait eu c'était une semaine après cette fameuse nuit. Edward me demanda de l'épouser. Il trouvait qu'on avait perdu assez de temps. Impossible de lui refuser. On s'était marié deux mois plus tard, pour la fin des travaux avant le début de notre tournée.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous au studio avec Edward, un paquet l'attendait sur son piano... pas de canard cette fois-ci et c'était de ma part... seulement une girafe et un body vert.

* * *

* _**Eve's Garden**_ : Boutique spécialisée dans les vibros, lubrifiants et autres gadgets. Les commandes peuvent se faire par internet si ça vous intéresse. lol

_**__**Times'up**__: Jeu qui consiste à faire découvrir un mot en 3 tours dont le dernier est à imiter._

_***__**Obi Wan, Chewbaka, Yoda **__: Personnages du film « La guerre des étoiles »_

_N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir de les connaître. Merci. )_

_Anne et Sandrine_


End file.
